lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
World Wide Warriors
World Wide Warriors is the first entry to the WWW series. It is a spiritual successor to Kaleido Conscripts, created by Hanabi Games. It was publicly announced on Tuesday, August 12th, 2014, and it has been confirmed that it will be expanded upon during A3 2014. It is possible that the game is connected with past Hanabi Games titles, as Raymond, Francesca, and Doc Chapman have been confirmed to return once more as playable characters. Modes Duel Duels are probably where you'll be spending most of the game at, you can pit up to 6 players against each other here and fight to the death. There's a Special Mode option after playing a bit that unlocks more options such as team fights and special hazards. Duels can include being timed, having certain revives, or building up powers to use super moves. Playable with up to 6 players. Bracket Duel A tournament setting where a bunch of people can play together at once. The tournament can be set up with 2, 4, 6 people dueling at once. You can also turn off select items and stages in this mode. 6 players at a time, can place more than that altogether. All Star Versus Fight off against different characters; the higher the difficulty the more characters you fight. On certain difficulties, different characters will be trapped in this mode and you must fight the end boss, Bonetail, to unlock them. 1 player only. Energy Duel Fight off as many Energy Men as you can! Energy Men are lighter and take more damage than most fighters but they are more powerful. Some challengers will join you if you defeat enough Energy Men. The Energy Men are completely original and they have 5 different forms. 1 player only. Story Mode There are a couple of different chronicles of story mode that you can go through. In addition, the game now takes place on a giant world map, meaning you can go through split paths of stories now. This is by far the easiest way to unlock characters, as every character can be encountered here and unlocked except for the Avatar?. For this reason the Story Mode is not listed as a method of unlocking. Up to 3 players, sometimes less characters will be available though. Mix And Matches A new mode that has you completing many different adventures to build up your way to the final boss. These objectives can include fights, platforming levels, and more. If you complete them all, you'll square off against Dog in a match. 1 player only. Request Area Sometimes requests will show up in this small area. They're completely random and have different prizes for clearing these requests such as money, items, and even new characters. A certain number of requests occur each day and disappear after a while, so it's important to check often. 1 player only. Fortification A tower defense mode. Something's gone haywire with time and now you've got a bunch of monsters on the loose. It's your job to take up different fighters and have them fight monsters. Some characters can join you if you do this enough. Up to 4 players. Master's Degree One of the Master's Classes, and the only starting one. Master's Classes are modes where up to 6 people can cooperate or fight in activities that differentiate from the actual fighting, and many characters will join up with you if you complete these well enough. After clearing Master's Classes a certain number of times, your rank will raise up. If your rank is at the top, you'll have a chance to unlock the Master's Character for this mode. This Master's Class is a more advanced version of the Request Area. The Master's Character is The Master himself, only if you clear the other Master's Classes first. Power Dojo One of the Master's Classes after entering with a Master's Degree. Here you can square off against foes in the Dojo Downtown, but each fight comes with their own special conditions. Each character you fight against has a rank, and you steal their rank if you beat them. The Master's Character is the Black Knight. Rhythm Band One of the Master's Classes after entering with a Master's Degree. This mode, as the title says, is heavily music and rhythm based, where players will have to react and/or play music to the beat on time. They can even enter in fight plays and attack rhythmically. The Master's Character is Tempo. Robotics One of the Master's Classes after entering with a Master's Degree. This mode features the gimmick of building your own fighter robots. Equipped with different parts they will be judged on their outsider ability, the ability to be a general help to humanity, and their insider ability, the ability to defend and attack in fight. The Master's Character is Iron Man and his different forms. Splash Art One of the Master's Classes after entering with a Master's Degree. Splash Art can be cooperative or competitive. Cooperative splash art has players working together to cover the "canvas" in art. Players can choose different artistic weapons to cover different areas. Competitive splash art is essentially a turf war. The Master's Character is Adeleine. Brain Building One of the Master's Classes after entering with a Master's Degree. Brain Building is a strictly cooperative mode where players must utilize building blocks and try to build their way as high as possible with them. Using strategies such as items and twisting the blocks can help, and everyone should work together to get maximum results. The Master's Character is Eggman. Home Sweet Home An optional mode that doesn't have much to do with the game. You can design your own home and place it for view. Certain characters may come visit if they like what they see and join you. 1 player only. Fusion Metals A small store where you can fuse different powers and items to get new ones! Not much else to say. 1 player only. Storage Case Store different things here. Most items will go here as you can only carry so many at a time. Power upgrades are gathered here too, and this is where you can place them on fighters. 1 player only. Warrior Options Change your game in different and often humorous ways. This includes stage hazards, background elements, creating your own stages and more in the Stages Half, whereas the Character Half will place things such as Ability Customization, colors, and caps on certain attacks, weapons or elements. Commentators Change the commentator, who will often have different lines of speech and different things to say in a fight. Slam Mode An entire mode based around a joke? World Wide Warriors has gone there. Within Slam Mode, you have the option to change every song in the game to be accomodated with remixes of the Space Jam theme. A3 showed there would be other songs to choose from, but none others are known. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Amendment Hall Can be found here.